1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to branched polymers which are useful in extending the in vivo circulating life of biologically active materials. The invention also relates to conjugates made with the polymers.
Some of the initial concepts of coupling peptides or polypeptides to poly(ethylene glycol) PEG and similar water-soluble poly(alkylene oxides) are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,337, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Polypeptides modified with these polymers exhibit reduced immunogenicity/antigenicity and circulate in the bloodstream longer than unmodified versions.
To conjugate poly(alkylene oxides), one of the hydroxyl end-groups is converted into a reactive functional group. This process is frequently referred to as "activation" and the product is called an "activated poly(alkylene oxide)". Other substantially non-antigenic polymers are similarly "activated" or functionalized.
The activated polymers are reacted with a therapeutic agent having nucleophilic functional groups that serve as attachment sites. One nucleophilic functional group commonly used as an attachment site is the .epsilon.-amino groups of lysines. Free carboxylic acid groups, suitably activated carbonyl groups, oxidized carbohydrate moieties and mercapto groups have also been used as attachment sites.
Insulin and hemoglobin were among the first therapeutic agents conjugated. These relatively large polypeptides contain several free .epsilon.-amino attachment sites. A sufficient number of polymers could be attached to reduce immunogenicity and increase the circulating life without significant loss of biologic activity.
Excessive polymer conjugation and/or conjugation involving a therapeutic moiety's active site where groups associated with bioactivity are found, however, often result in loss of activity and thus therapeutic usefulness. This is often the case with lower molecular weight peptides which have few attachment sites not associated with bioactivity. Many non-peptide therapeutics also lack a sufficient number of attachment sites to obtain the benefit of polymer modification.
One suggestion for overcoming the problems discussed above is to use longer, higher molecular weight polymers. These materials, however, are difficult to prepare and expensive to use. Further, they provide little improvement over more readily available polymers.
Another alternative suggested is to attach two strands of polymer via a triazine ring to amino groups of a protein. See, for example, Enzyme, 26, 49-53 (1981) and Proc. Soc. Exper. Biol. Med., 188, 364-9 (1988).
Research in this area has continued. Triazine is a toxic substance which is difficult to reduce to acceptable levels after conjugation. In addition, triazine is a planar group and can only be double-polymer substituted. The planar structure rigidly locks the two polymer chains in place. This limits the benefits of polymer conjugation to about the same as that obtained by increasing polymer chain length. Thus, non-triazine-based activated polymers would offer substantial benefits to the art. The present invention addresses this need.